Happily Ever Afters
by The Masked Ninja
Summary: Now nineteen and working as a medic Sakura, after being emotionally scared by love before doesn't believe in happily ever afters. Can her boyfriend prove her otherwise? and it doesn't help that Sasukes back... One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto because, if i did NONE of the Akatsuki would have died (Especially Deidara, and Sasori!) Sakura would NOT like sasuke, and she would be nice to Naruto. Also she would fall in love with either Gaara, Sasori or Deidara they wouldn't care what any one says! *sighs* love...

* * *

**~~~~~~~Happily Ever Afters~~~~~~~**

_Flash back...  
__It's been six years since Sasukes departure, I'm currently nineteen, Working at the konoha hospital as a medic. __Current rank ANBU, and as you've probably already guessed I'm Sakura Haruno.  
__After many failed attempts at trying to get Sasuke back I gave up, No not on my ex team member no.__ I gave up on the idea of him and me. __I realized it was very childish to think such a thing, a happily ever after, especially with __the Avenger-Sasuke could actually exist. __So I moved on something I told my self Sasuke did as well, So in turn I was unprepared for what __awaited me in my living room to night. __Sasuke there in all his glory; to say I was shocked was an understatement.  
__End flashback...  
_

"Sa-Sasuke?.." Was my barley audible reply.

So I was shocked when I heard Sasuke reply back "yes Sakura it's me."

"What do you want?" I said a new found confidence in my voice.

"You" was his stoic reply.

He disappeared and reappeared right in front of me, catching me of guard with his previous statement. He thrust me into the wall, and brought his face inches away from mine.  
_'Shit!'_ Sakura thought '_my boyfriends not gonna like this he already doesn't like Sasuke.' _I tried to struggle and push Sasuke off, but it was no use, Even with my strength he would not budge.

Not until he head that voice, a voice that sounded deadly and sharp to the touch, and left no room for arguments."Back off I won't hesitate to kill you... Uchiha."

That dark reply came from none other than Sakura's boyfriend,_ 'Speaking off'_ Sakura thought with panic and foreboding dread.

Smirking Sasuke leaned in much closer to Sakura, a big mistake in a flash Sasuke was pinned against a wall a kunai sharply pressed in his throat.

"Nice to see you again...Sai..." Sasuke said mockingly. "I see you've taken care of my Sakura for me, but there's no need to anymore, I'm back for my pet."  
Sai now seething drew his sword and plunged it into Sasuke, only to realize it was just a clone.

The real Sasuke reappeared behind Sai, an emotionless mask upon his face, as he said "you know...your not a good enough replacement for me, I'm disappointed in the Hokage for choosing you as such. You might be a replacement for team seven, but you'll never replace me in Sakura's heart. Your just a stand in, and that's all you will ever be" Sasuke said wickedly a cruel smirk pastured on his face, as he disappeared.

"You know that's not true Sai!" Sakura said desperately, trying to get through to the now frozen Sai. She new him all to well, to know he was effected by Sasukes remark.

Sai was standing still, staring at the spot Sasuke accompanied seconds earlier.

"...Sakura?" Sai asked eyes never leaving that spot. "Do you love him?.." Sai said trying to sound indifferent, but the slight quiver in his voice gave away the emotions raging inside him.

"No Sai" Sakura said truthfully, "I don't and I never will...do you know why?" She said smiling, head tilted to the side, her pale pink hair falling gracefully on her rosy cheeks.

"..." Sai just stared at her curiously, eyebrows slightly lifted awaiting his answer.

"Because" she said matter-a-factly "I'm helplessly in love with my amazing boyfriend, and that's how it's always been... thats how i want it to stay"

After staring at Sakura for what seemed like hours, letting her words sink in Sai smiled. No not one of his fake smiles either, a genuine smile that only Sakura got to see. He enveloped her in his arms, resting his chin on her head. Pulling her closer, He could smell her bubblegum colored hair, as the scent of lilac filled his nostrils... Oh how he loved her...

"Sai?" Sakura said after a minute of relishing against Sais warm chest.

"Hn..." He said pulling her closer and ruffling her hair with his nose making Sakura giggle.

"I've never believed in happily ever afters before..." She said suddenly serious.

Sai now interested looked down at the blushing ANBU curiously.

"...Till now" she said smiling sweetly, as she smashed her lips onto his.

At first the kiss was sweet and innocent as Sai cupped her cheek, but as the kiss deepened it turned into want and need. Her small hands found it's way up to his hair. Intertwining her delicate fingers through it, as his hands dropped to the small of her back bringing there bodies closer together.

Sais tongue swept across her bottom lip begging for entrance, Sakura happily obliged parting her full pale pink lips slightly. Sais tongue darted into her mouth exploring every inch, as Sakura and his tongue battled over dominance. She tasted sweet enough to make his teeth ache, He tasted like peppermint toothpaste.

Kissing her made something inside of him stir, a new emotion he's never felt before.

Sakura pulled away from lack of oxygen, gulping down breaths of air, as Sai spoke.

"I know I don't know what love feels like Sakura, but I believe it's what I feel when I'm with you... I'm hopelessly in love with you too Sakura" Sai said his voice just above a whisper, his eyes sparkling with new found emotion.

"Oh Sai!" Sakura said smiling widely, eyes filling with tears that spilled down to her cheeks, as she threw herself into his arms.

Sai blushed a brilliant pink, as he asked slightly confused "are you happy or sad Sakura? The emotions that your expressing are very contradicting."

Looking up from his chest, face flushed she answered "of course I'm happy Sai!" She giggled at Sai, who was now blushing a dark red from embarrassment.

Little did either of them know someone was watching them. Someone very angry and hurt, as they disappeared for good this time, Sakuras giggles ringing loudly in their ears. Their angry blood red eyes slowly dissolving, leaving behind hurt onyx ones in their place.

**~~~~~~~Happily Ever Afters~~~~~~~**

_Well its over... I hoped you enjoyed it! - Amber_


End file.
